


Bruises

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, but someone liked it, idk - Freeform, so I decided to put it up, what in the actual fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I requested prompts on tumblr for a kink and pairing. Someone sent me bruises, Tseng/Reno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt in Ask was: yes hi hello you're one of my favorite authors from the ff fandom and even though i've never really interacted with you, i've been following you for a while and ilu <3 would you do either a reno/rude or reno/tseng blood/bruise kink drabble? i'm thinking sort of a la 'perhaps it was an accident, perhaps it wasn't, but there was a glint in someone's eye that the other didn't miss when it happened' but hey, run with it! -w- you're the best!

Reno’s wrists are bruised.

It’s the first thing that Tseng notes during his preliminary scouting.

In the midst of his own humble beginnings, Veld never mentioned the bruises on Tseng’s shins.

It was the motion of the airship, cutting across continents and oceans, that pushed the blood to surface of his skin.

When he first put on the suit—a new covering over flesh—he thought of the blue marks.

Reno grins; says that in the pink light of the Bee, his skin looks electric. He wrings his fingers around his wrists like bracelets, saying, _“Fine-boned, ain’t I boss?”_

Bruised.


End file.
